


Punk

by Mypissedoffsandwich



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, Gen, bucky loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypissedoffsandwich/pseuds/Mypissedoffsandwich
Summary: Bucky is getting a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/gifts).



> For DeceptiveSoldier, whom if always trying to steal my cats. It's still a no.

Bucky stood frozen, he was a bit overwhelmed at the the moment. When he’d agreed to this, he hadn’t realized there’d be so many. He peered around looking for one to catch his eye. They were all pretty standard and looked very similar, only in different colours. Perhaps he should just turn back around and leave, tell Steve and Wilson that it was a bust. No need to try again, right? 

Just as he was about to turn around and leave through the entrance, he heard a small mewl and felt small, sharp claws digging into his knee. Glancing down he saw a small yellow furred kitten trying to pull its left paw from his leg, it’s claws catching on a microscopic snag in the denim. As gently as he could, he lifted the small kitten from his pant leg, using his metal fingers to ease the things claws from the fabric.

The kittens fur puffed out around its face and body giving it the look of a disgruntled pom pom. The kittens left ear had a scarred over split near the top and a small scar near its eye. 

“What d’you want huh? I ain’t got any food for you little guy” the cat mewled angrily at him as he placed him onto the nearby cat tree, running his fingers through the soft downy fur. “What punk? What’d I do wrong?” he said as the cat began wiggling. As soon as he pulled his hand away from the kittens back it pounced onto his left shoulder, lightly kneading at his scars before curling into his neck with a loud purr. Just as he was about to remove the kitten, the in-house veterinary assistant appeared in the doorway. 

“Well , ain’t that a surprise. Hey Nina! Get in here, Goliath actually likes someone!” The girl from the front desk wandered into the room to look at what her co-worker was yelling about.

“Oh, so you’re gonna go with Goliath? That's good, we’ve had him for 6 months, and despite how cute he is no one has wanted him yet.” Bucky looked to the little ball of fluff curled in sleeping on his metal shoulder, peaceful as can be. “He’s a bit feisty and hard to handle, so a lot of-” Bucky cut her off.

“I’ll take him. And don’t worry, I’ve been lookin after scrappy blondes my whole life.” The girl smiled and lead him and his new kitten back to the front where she presented him with a small cardboard kennel and a small stack of paperwork.

“Lefts just get everything filled out, the adoption fee paid, and you can go ahead and take him home today.” She exclaimed happily. As he filled out his paperwork he kept glancing at the small sleeping kitten and thinking back to another scrappy blonde punk he’d spent his whole life mother-henning, even after the man had grown so much.

Under ‘Name Of Pet’ on the licensing paper he wrote the name ‘Punk’ with a flourish of finality.


End file.
